


Keep Me

by ImperialMint



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arlong and Crocodile form an alliance, Nami meets Miss Wednesday and knows there's more to her than what meets the eye. They both have invisible shackles around their ankles, but together, they might just be able to free themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me

**Author's Note:**

> For [Share the Love month](http://share-the-love-month.tumblr.com/)! I shared this day with the amazing xpiester333x whose gorgeous fic can be found here: [Breathe In](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10589417/1/Breathe-In)
> 
> I am late posting this as I had trouble with my internet connection (thank you engineer who came out today), but here we are. The only thing better than an amazing pirate crew taking down villains is badass lesbians taking down villains. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and definitely check out the other stories that are already posted and to come this month. It's been amazing so far and I'm looking forward to seeing everything else that comes out :D Thank you especially to the organisers of this event, myladyday and aerle. You are magnificent stars!

**Earth  
.**

The sun was hotter than Nami could ever have imagined and she wiped sweat from her brow, closing her eyes as she stopped dead. A rough shoulder barged into her and she turned, snarling. It was too hot to talk, but her companion got the message, backing away. Nami’s shoulder relaxed, for once glad of the reputation that marked her as a cruel and heartless beast.

Images of trees swaying in warm breeze and the scent of oranges crossed Nami’s mind, but she shook her head, tucking damp strands of hair behind her ear. She was far, far from that place now and her home was a distant memory. She was far from heartless, an entire town’s tears had that to testify as she led a feared pirate crew to the Grand Line and to this merciless land. They’d been here for three days and it had been three days of trekking over gasping earth with a half-dead troop of fishmen.

If Nami was one to escape, she’d take the chance now. She’d face the scorching sands of an endless desert to escape if she had no one to protect. But she’d become these barbarians’ navigator for a reason and she’d remain that way, enduring and persevering. 

Someone hurried past her, kicking hot sand across her feet, and Nami glared at them, wishing for this endless desert to end. Arlong had predicted four days of journeying across this hell and Nami had thought that was nothing. Now she was regretting her arrogance.

“Our envoys are ahead!” Arlong’s rough voice floated across the group, energising exhausted morale and sending a flurry of sand into the air as they stormed forward. Nami manoeuvred out of the way as best as she could, but the fishmen around her cared little and she found herself alone, watching her companions charge head.

She only hoped it was the envoys and not a mirage. Envoys meant water and shelter, mirages held the possibility of death. Nami knew which one she’d much rather.

Her hopes were confirmed and Nami’s heart sang as she set eyes on a large company of camels. Two people stood at the front of the company, an elaborate man and a woman with a harsh look in her eyes. Nami knew the look well and approached with more caution than the rest of Arlong’s men.

“Mr 0 has asked us to escort you the rest of the way to Rain Dinners,” the man said, moving his wrist in a flourish as he bowed low. “You’ll find water and food on each of the camels, please take the time to recuperate.”

Arlong directed his men to the camels and Nami recognised the look on his face. Dutifully (and oh how dutiful she could be when she had to be), Nami walked up to his side, refusing to show weakness and wipe the sweat from her brow. At least she wasn’t breathing heavily like Arlong and she took a little pride in that.

“Stay close to the Wednesday woman,” he commanded quietly. “Women are a weakness,” he said with a grating laugh, weight pushing on Nami’s shoulders with every vibration. She gritted her teeth and nodded slowly.

“Of course,” Nami said, mind flashing through ways to kill Arlong out her now and let his blood soak through the sand until the desert ran red. She could never, though; his crew would be on her quicker than starving dogs on meat.

Water was a welcome relief and Nami sipped slowly atop her camel. Her stomach turned as she saw the dried meat and other food in a saddle bag and she ignored it, encouraging her camel to slow. It did so without fuss until they were at the very back, step-for-step with the blue haired Wednesday woman.

“It’s been a while since I’ve had the company of another woman,” Nami said, leaning a little to the side and smiling. 

The woman looked at her, unimpressed and lip curled. Nami hadn’t expected it to be easy and she felt intrigue well up inside of her. This woman was interesting and Nami loved interesting people.

“Arlong doesn’t trust you,” Nami said. She’d learnt long ago that honesty cost, but she also knew when to take a risk and hold back. If she held back now, Nami had a feeling she’d lose something important.

“Is that why he sent you? To keep an eye on me?” The woman’s voice was tight and clipped, as if she was holding herself back from spilling all over the ground. Nami felt excitement bubble in her. Arlong had every reason to be wary of this woman.

“That’s what he thinks I’m doing, yes,” Nami replied. Her hands tightened on the camel’s reins, wondering how much she could give herself to this woman. She could give everything, but it was a huge risk. This woman did work with Mr 0 and, by extension now, Arlong. 

“And what are you really doing?” the woman said, voice smoother, though no less suspicious. Nami had her attention though, blue eyes looking away from the desert and for Nami alone. There was a weight Nami couldn’t begin to fathom, but she matched the woman’s gaze all the same, tilting her chin.

“Looking for allies,” Nami answered truthfully. She’d always sought allies wherever life had taken her and now would be no exception. Allies saved you if you were careful. 

“Allies,” the woman parroted, voice scathing. “There’s no such thing as allies in this land. The earth’s dying, the people are dying. Why would anyone search for allies?”

Nami shrugged, turning her gaze to the horizon. She’d had enough of blue for now, the murky brown of the land was more her taste.

“Who knows,” she said quietly. “It’s not like there’s any hope.”

She felt the woman’s gaze on her back as she let her camel speed up again. Nami did not look back; she couldn’t afford to falter when she’d come so far.

**.**

The room she’d been given was stifling. The windows let in a small breeze and offered a miserable view of the desert. The bed was comfortable enough, but by the fourth day, Nami was sick of sleeping. She’d been refused entry to the meetings Arlong held with the mysterious Mr 0 and she felt ill when she spent too much time with any of his crew.

Of course, Nami had searched their quarters for any treasure spots. She’d also looked for the Wednesday woman, but both searches had been fruitless. She had no desire to join the casino either, aware that if she began collecting money early she would be under suspicion later.

Nami had no desire to overthrow an entire country. Arlong had thought it a grand idea when Baroque Works had called for his assistance and Nami had seen an opportunity. Money was what she needed and if they were to gain an entire country, she could take whatever she needed.

When they’d docked, Nami had assumed it was a joke. Arlong had promised a prosperous, rich nation and they’d received a sand bucket. It wasn’t that the country was an eyesore (though Nami was beginning to miss the colour green), but it was a poor, dying country. She didn’t need to sit in on any meetings to know that, or to know that Mr 0 was manipulating the weather however he saw fit.

A knock sounded against the door and Nami turned from the small window as the door creaked open. She’d expected Arlong or perhaps Hachi, but instead was greeted with an unhappy gaze as the Wednesday woman entered. She shut the door heavily behind her, hand hovering on the handle as her teeth grazed her lip.

“Arlong said that you were his navigator.” The woman had fire in her eyes and Nami turned around. She leant against the window, crossing her arms over her chest. “He said he’s never seen anyone read the weather like you do.” Her voice was softer and Nami let her arms fall to her side. She wasn’t here on Mr 0’s call, Nami knew.

“Could you…” The woman frowned, breath hitching. “Can you understand why this country is dying?”

It was, for Nami, an easy request. She’d seen everything she needed to from the tiny window and the small patch of earth in view. It would be easy to tell that to the woman, but Nami didn’t do things in halves. Kindness hadn’t fared well for her in the past and Nami had to get back what she gave out.

“What do I get in return?” she said calmly. The woman’s head snapped up and Nami knew with certainty that she hadn’t been destined for a life in Baroque Works. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, this woman was too kind. She’d expected Nami to help just for help’s sake. It was naïve but Nami found no amusement in it.

“Money,” the woman said at once. “As much as you want.”

“A hundred million beli,” Nami fired off, eyes widening as the woman nodded frantically.

“As much as you want, just please.” She lowered her head. “Please help me.”

The words were a plea of desperation and Nami wondered how this woman had survived this long. She was pure and innocent. 

“I can’t trust the word of a criminal,” Nami said, moving to her bed and sitting down. The woman looked at her, tears in her eyes.

“My name is Nefertari Vivi. I was born in this country, my father is the current king.” She tilted her chin and Nami felt a chill run down her spine. “I entered this organisation to take down those who sought to harm my country, but I know that I cannot do it alone.”

Nami knew Vivi was the real deal. She’d heard of the mysterious missing princess, but none of them had taken a real interest, assuming the princess had abandoned her people when times became harsh. Instead, she’d made a sacrifice and had tried to heal the country by herself, but Nami knew that lifting so much weight alone was unbearable.

A hundred million beli too. With that…

“Arlong must never find out,” she said quickly, wanting to wince at the realisation in Vivi’s eyes. 

“I promise,” Vivi replied, hand sliding from the door handle. Nami nodded to the bed beside her and Vivi sat awkwardly.

“Someone is stealing the rain,” Nami said, eyes drifting to the window. Vivi stared at her in horror, but Nami’s focus was on the dehydrated earth. It was a desperate land and she took a deep breath. 

“I know what it’s like to have your home threatened.” Nami looked away from the window, finding the desperation of the earth in Vivi’s eyes. “We can help each other.”

**Air  
.**

A cool breeze settled on Vivi’s shoulders as she marched through the base. She turned her chin up at the fishmen lingering around, mirroring the treatment to the lower Baroque Workers too. She had no time for them; there were only a handful of people who could command her attention.

“Miss Wednesday,” a deep voice called to her, sending shivers down Vivi’s spine. She knew that voice well and paused in the corridor, looking over her shoulder to the man who had taken everything away from her.

“Mr 0,” she said, turning fully and bowing. Crocodile smiled widely and Vivi looked past him to Arlong. They wore matching grins and held the graces of men who assumed they had won the world. 

Vivi would take her world back even if she had to tear every inch of herself apart.

“We need refreshments,” Crocodile said, waving a hand to the room behind him. 

For a moment, Vivi was taken aback. She looked between Crocodile, Arlong and the few of their men they’d gathered before she realised what she had been tasked with and she bowed deeply. Her ponytail swept across her vision and she bit her lip, turning and hurrying to gather the refreshments.

She wasn’t ashamed of what she had become. Vivi may have been born a princess, but being here had led her to Nami and to certainty of what was happening in her country. Nami would help her – at a price, but still it was help – and so Vivi was happy to let Crocodile see her as an errand girl. Baroque Works had no use for agents right now and she needed to keep suspicion away from herself.

When she returned to the room with a large trolley, Vivi was surprised to see Nami in the room. As far as she knew, Nami had been dismissed from all of the meetings and had grown increasingly bored. They shared a look, Nami turning away as Arlong said something in her ear.

Vivi didn’t know anything about Nami’s relationship with Arlong, but from the discussions they’d had at her small window, Vivi knew Nami hated him. She wanted to ruin him, and that was why Vivi had taken the chance and reached out. Nami had the air of someone who craved freedom and she’d had her wings clipped long, long ago.

“Your best course of action would be to wait until the storms subside,” Nami said softly as Vivi passed drinks around. “The desert will not yield.”

Crocodile didn’t appear to like that, but Arlong did. He sat back and Vivi watched as the atmosphere in the room changed. Everyone who belonged to Arlong sat back, doing nothing even though Crocodile appeared to want to take Alabasta despite the maelstrom ahead of them.

The great sand storms weren’t regular, but once every four years or so, storms that could decimate the land whipped up the desert and moved through. Vivi had seen the destruction they caused and not even Crocodile could move an army through that.

“Fine,” Crocodile grunted, waving his hand dismissively. “Miss Wednesday, escort the navigator to her quarters.”

Vivi didn’t know if that was a veiled warning for her to keep her allegiance to him or he was done with them and wanted to kill two birds with one stone. Nami rose elegantly all the same and bowed her head, joining Vivi.

“You shouldn’t have to bow to them,” Vivi couldn’t help but let slip and she bit her lip as the words hung in the air.

“Neither should you,” Nami replied, her mouth widening as she smiled. “And yet here we are.”

Hair fell free from where it had been tucked behind Nami’s ear and, without a second thought, Vivi moved forward and tucked it back. Her hand brushed against Nami’s cheek slowly and Vivi lowered her eyes to Nami’s lips.

“Come to my room,” Nami said quietly. They were by Nami’s door now, Nami’s hand curled around the door handle and Vivi close to her side. 

The climate of Alabasta did something to people when they were forced together. People’s tempers flared if they didn’t get on well and others turned towards more carnal passions. Even though she was of royal blood, Vivi was no stranger to her desires and she knew exactly what would happen if she entered Nami’s room.

So she did what any sane person would do. Vivi lowered her eyes to Nami’s lips before trailing her eyes back up to meet amber. Nami’s eyes crinkled as she smiled and Vivi pushed her against the door, one hand brushing Nami’s hair back and the other joining her on the door handle.

They opened the door together, a warm breeze hitting them from the open window. It spurred Vivi onwards and she caught Nami’s lips in a kiss, gasping when they parted. 

“We don’t need to rush,” Nami said softly, twisting around Vivi to close the door. She locked it – and Vivi thanked every deity that existed that Crocodile had given his guests locked doors – and threaded her fingers with Vivi’s, pulling her to the bed.

“I’m going to make you feel like a princess again,” Nami said, a gorgeous laugh flowing from her throat. It sent shivers down Vivi’s spine and her breath hitched as Nami kissed her neck, sucking the skin lightly as she moved down to lap at Vivi’s collarbones.

“Though a princess is an unworthy title for you,” Nami said, pulling back with wet lips and a wild look in her eyes. Vivi pulled her forward desperately, kissing her and wrapping her legs around Nami’s waist.

“You deserve to be an Empress.” Vivi let out a gasp as Nami’s palm rubbed against her crotch, sparks flowing through her body. Her hand trailed up, unzipping Vivi’s dress and pulling it from her skin slowly, counting ribs with gentle fingertips and butterfly kisses.

“You’ve suffered with your kingdom,” Nami whispered as she rose back up. The fabric of her clothes trailed temptingly across Vivi’s skin and she moved her leg up, ankles wrapping around Nami’s waist.

“Nami,” Vivi whispered, tilting her hips up. She rubbed against Nami’s thigh, eyes heavy as she met the desire in her gaze. 

“Please,” she begged, double-edged as it rested in the air between them. Vivi didn’t want to think of her country, Nami the only one she wanted to fill her mind right now. For just one night, Vivi didn’t have to be the princess of a dying nation. She could be as free as the birds in the sky, as open as the wind. 

Nami seemed to understand and she lowered her head to Vivi’s breast, tongue trailing across her nipple. The skin hardened as air puffed over it and Vivi bit her lip, trying not to arch her back too much. Nami knew how much she was wanted and Vivi didn’t want to give her everything just yet.

Teasingly, Nami moved down slowly. Cold air hit Vivi’s nipples and she closed her eyes, hair tangling as Nami kissed her hipbone. Her fingers teased at the sensitive skin of Vivi’s inner thigh, knees jerking a little at the contact. It ws incredible though; Vivi had never felt as she had with Nami. She could give Nami al of her control and anguish and Nami was able to convert it into passion.

Nami was gentle as she pulled down the cloth undergarments Vivi was wearing. They were damp, Vivi’s excitement clear on them, and she pushed herself up to watch. Nami grinned at her, pressing a kiss to her thigh and then moving inwards, delicate folds of skin shivering under her kisses. Her tongue pressed against Vivi’s clit and she moaned softly, stomach twisting in anticipation.

The wind howled outside and Vivi glanced to the window. The storms Nami had predicted would be arriving soon, but there was a different kind of storm brewing inside of Vivi. She gasped as Nami sucked, pressing her tongue down heavily. The pressure was building and Vivi’s fingertips scraped at Nami’s shoulder, cheeks on fire and heart hammering in her chest.

“Nami,” Vivi whispered, breath coming in pants. “Nami.”

She couldn’t help but rock her hips, Nami constant against her. She was smiling, Vivi was sure, and she knew that smile would be forever carved in her mind. Nami was hers, Vivi thought, and she came with a silent gasp, mouth open as Nami pulled her through orgasm, fingers gently massaging her clit as her entire body shuddered.

“No one is expecting us for the rest of the day,” Nami whispered as she moved back up, kissing Vivi and running her fingers over her sweaty forehead. There was a fire in her eyes as she hovered over Vivi Her hair fell onto Vivi’s skin, silky and a little damp with sweat.

“I want us to remember this evening when we’re destroying everything Arlong and Mr 0 have built,” Nami said with a grin. 

Vivi’s stomach twisted as she rolled over, lying atop Nami. Her fingers found their way to Nami’s breasts, heavy and beautiful, and she smiled. If Nami was to make her an empress regnant, then Vivi would accept no one to be by her side but Nami. It had to be Nami, Vivi knew, or it had to be no one.

**Fire  
.**

Mornings in the desert carried a chill. Mr 0 liked to use that to his advantage, calling meetings early and late, but Nami hated it. She’d always preferred warmth and Mr 0 was hardly pleasant company. Still, she supposed it was better than counting sweat beads dripping down the side of his face.

Arlong wasn’t happy. They left the meeting room and he grabbed Nami’s arm, demanding for her to follow him. Nami followed without resisting, even though she knew exactly what he’d want.

“Stop these storms,” he said when they reached his room. Nami looked around, noting it was a lot messier than hers, even with tangled bed sheets and a member of Baroque Works in her bed. 

That was another reason Nami hated thee early morning meetings. Vivi was never needed at them and so Nami had to leave her behind, warm and loving. 

“I can’t and you know it,” Nami replied. There was no need to sugar coat her words. Arlong needed her and respected her honesty, even if it pissed him off like nothing else. “These storms are a direct impact of Mr 0 using the rain powder. If I interfered – which I can’t anyway – then I‘d only make things worse. The only way they’ll stop is when they stop naturally.”

Arlong stared at her, eventually grunting at sitting down at his desk.

“You really can’t do anything?” he asked, voice softer. If Nami didn’t know him how she did, she’d soften too. But she did know Arlong and she knew what he was capable of. She knew why he was here and so she hardened instead. 

“No,” she snapped. “You’re just going to have to wait. I can’t stop nature, even if I wanted to.”

Nami crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Arlong as he laughed.

“But why would you want to,” he said slyly. “You have such a wonderful bed warmer after all.”

Not bothering to dignify the comment with a proper response, Nami turned her shoulder and left the room. Let Arlong laugh over what she had. Let Arlong think she was distracted by Vivi and let him laugh and laugh and laugh and laugh. He wouldn’t be laughing for much longer.

Between the sheets of Nami’s bed, they’d plotted. Nami didn’t need to fear Arlong anymore if she could take down Mr 0; Vivi could provide her with the money she needed to buy her village. Well, if Arlong survived what they’d planned. Nami didn’t do things by halves and she wouldn’t have agreed to overthrow Baroque Works unless she’d had a backup plan.

Well, eventually she might have. Vivi had a strange pull about her and Nami was defenceless before it. She recognised the pull for what it really was, but Nami wouldn’t name it out loud until they were both free.

So they had planned at night, dripping with sweat and pouring with emotion. The room was stifling – they’d had to close the small window when the storms hit fully – but Nami would never change it for the world. With their legs pressed against each other and fingers tangled, Nami had worked out the finer details with everything Vivi gave her.

The storms might be a nightmare to Mr 0 and Arlong, but they had brought hope to Nami and Vivi. 

Her room was still when Nami returned and she walked over to the bed, kissing Vivi’s forehead gently. Vivi stirred, waking with a smile and gazing up with warm eyes. They reminded Nami of the point where the sky met the sea and she brushed blue hair from Vivi’s brow, planting another kiss.

“Good morning,” she said softly. Vivi reached up, pressing her lips to Nami’s and kissing her gently.

“Morning,” she replied, lying back and stretching out. “How’s the weather?”

Nami grinned, reaching under the bed and pulling out a small case. Whenever anyone had asked her, Nami had tucked the case under her arm, proclaiming it held money. No one had questioned that – again, another reason Nami was glad of her reputation – but it wasn’t money the precious case held.

There had been many islands that Nami had visited when trying to scrape funds up. One particular island had found Nami with an injured leg and a man had helped her rest. They’d talked a little and Nami had realised she’d found a rare gem. Paying for the weapon had been painful, but Nami had left Syrup island with a new case and something that she could control the weather with.

Well, not exactly control. There was no way her clima-tact could stop the storms raging outside, but it would help her to manipulate the weather. Electrical storms were not uncommon in these parts and Vivi had seen lightning brighten the sandstorms many times. 

“Is that it?” Vivi asked, legs hitting the floor beside Nami. Nami rested a hand against her thigh, fingers gently moving against soft skin.

“This will release the heat balls,” Nami said, taking Vivi’s hand and moving her hands against the heat opening. “While these ones will release cool ones.”

Vivi kissed the top of her head and Nami rose, folding her clima-tact away and passing the case to Vivi. They’d disagreed on this part, but Nami knew it had to be Vivi to release heat and cold air through the building. It would unsettle the climate inside, making it easier for the storm to ruin Mr 0. 

“Crocodile’s office is on the top floor,” Vivi said, setting the case on the bed and moving to the small sink in the room. She began washing up and brushing her teeth, slipping into her clothes from yesterday. 

“Be careful. I know what everyone else is up to, but I have never been able to predict what that man is up to.” Vivi’s brow was wrinkled with worry, but Nami waved her hand absently.

“I’ll be able to get what we need. Don’t worry,” she said softly, nodding for Vivi to come closer. She kissed her nose and le her fingers draw small circles against Vivi’s wrist. “I promise you, it’ll all be over by tonight.”

It was surprisingly easy to move around Baroque Work’s headquarters. Nami reckoned it had something to do with the fact that Mr 0 didn’t expect sabotage from the inside and that there were plenty of strong fighters here. Vivi had their schedules down and so Nami was able to get to Mr 0’s office with ease. 

Their plan wasn’t just to burn the headquarters to the ground. People could run from fire, they could survive the smoke and it wouldn’t stop Mr 0. What could stop him, however, was clear evidence given to the marines. A naval base with strong admirals was nearby and Nami happened to know that there were even stronger members of the marines visiting. It would take an hour to send incriminating documents to the base and about five hours for them to reach the headquarters.

By that time, Mr 0’s organisation would be in flames and he’d assume all evidence had been destroyed. The marines would swoop and both Mr 0 and Arlong would be put away (if they’d escaped the fire – Nami was personally hoping they both became trapped).

There was no need to pick locks or dodge codes. Mr 0’s office door was open and Nami slipped in easily. She’d assumed Mr 0 was a careful man, but there was nothing difficult in finding evidence. Nami soon had a stack of papers that showed the progression of Mr 0’s plans easily and would provide enough evidence to get him a one way ticket to Impel Down. 

“If you’re planning on taking anything, you’ll want to hide those in a case.” An amused voice sounded behind Nami and she froze, fingers tightening on the papers. “There’s plenty of spare ones in the bottom drawer of the cabinet. Mr 0 won’t miss anything.”

Nami turned quickly, teeth clenched together tightly and the papers against her chest. A tall woman stood by the door, cowboy hat shading her eyes. There was no mistaking who she was, though. Vivi had told Nami all about the illusive Miss All-Sunday.

“Don’t panic,” the woman said. “If I wanted to stop you, I wouldn’t have announced myself.”

She took the hat off of her head, nodding politely. At some point, Miss All-Sunday had closed the door and Nami forced herself to take a deep breath, eyes scanning the room for anything to use as a weapon.

“Should I be looking for adventure tonight?” Miss All-Sunday said. Nami’s eyes flickered to hers, a small frown crossing her brow. “I have no wish to be capture by anyone, a wish we no doubt share.”

A hand appeared before Nami and she jumped. It seemed to be coming from her elbow, the scent of flowers accompanying it.

“This phone number will be in use for one week only. If the plan changes then I want you to contact me. I won’t get involved in yours and the princess’ plan, but I have no desire to be caught. I’ll let you escape now if you let me escape too.” Miss All-Sunday wore a smirk on her face and Nami took the card that had a number scrawled on it.

“I can provide you with other things too. A boat, perhaps,” She said, the arm on Nami’s elbow vanishing. Something hit the desk behind Nami and she turned, another hand placing a spare case down. “You’ll also want to visit the room opposite this. I’m sure you’re skilled enough to get past the locks.”

Miss All-Sunday prepared to leave, but Nami set the papers down and reached for her.

“Why are you doing this?” she asked, desperate for an answer. Miss All-Sunday seemed to know a lot and it unsettled Nami. 

“I’ve watched the princess struggle for years. She’s managed to find something special in you.” Miss All-Sunday’s mouth tilted unhappily and it struck Nami with sadness. “I want to help protect that.”

She was gone after that and Nami reached for the papers, tucking them into the case and exiting quickly. She was about to leave when the opposite room caught her attention and she remembered what Miss All-Sunday had said. It wouldn’t hurt to take a look, surely?

When she passed the locks, the grin on Nami’s face was unrivalled by any she’d worn forever. The case that held the documents was large enough to fit a lot more in and Nami felt no guilt as she piled beli notes inside. It broke her heart to have to leave the larger treasures, but they’d survive the fire and the marines would take them, no doubt. At least they’d stay out of criminal hands.

Like a ghost, Nami left the top floor of Baroque Works and returned to her room, smiling as she passed Miss Wednesday in the corridor. 

Freedom was so close, Nami could almost taste it.

**.**

The desert was cold, but there was warmth at Nami’s side and her back. Vivi held her hand tightly as they stumbled over dunes. The fire from Baroque Works could be seen even at this distance and they paused at the top of the dune, panting for breath. A few people poured from the building, but they wouldn’t get far enough before the marines arrived.

Vivi whistled before she fell down on the floor, laughing wildly. Nami looked down at her and sat down, tears filling her eyes. They had the case of money – documents had been sent to the marines and phone calls had confirmed the marines had been sent with haste – and each other. 

“Carue will be here soon,” Vivi said between peals of laughter. Carue had been sent into the desert a few days before, in preparation. He’d take them to the nearest town and they’d be safe.

“It’s over,” Nami said, shaking her head. “It’s finally over.”

Vivi caught her hand and stood, pulling Nami with her. They danced in a circle, running around each other the best they could in the sand, laughing as plumes of smoke rose. The sandstorm had passed and they were alone, over an hour away from Baroque Works and soon to be even further. 

“We’re free,” Vivi whispered, giggling as she kissed Nami. Tears poured down Nami’s cheeks and she held Vivi close, uncaring that her tears were running down Vivi’s collarbone.

“I love you,” she said, pulling away for a moment then kissing Vivi desperately. “I love you.”

Vivi’s laughter quietened and she looked at Nami tenderly, wiping her cheeks even as tears flowed from her own eyes.

“I love you too,” she said, bottom lip trembling.

The horrors they’d faced were finally over and Nami sniffed heavily, grabbing Vivi and kissing her anyway. They were filthy, but neither of them cared.

They were free and, most importantly, together.

**Water  
.**

The days following the collapse of Baroque Works were filled with stolen kisses and exhaustion. The marines made an official announcement, declaring Arlong and Crocodile the criminals behind the missing rain and the people of her country came out to celebrate. Rain fell on the second day since the fire and the parched earth drank greedily, the restlessness of the people washing away with the streams.

Vivi took the chance to buy them new clothes, trading tight dressed for flowing garments, smiling as she bought enough for Nami too. Her heartbeat increased with every thought of Nami and she moved around the jovial markets with a smile on her face.

Everything changed when the king made an official speech, however. He took to the streets and soothed the remaining aches of his people, but all it did was drive a nail into Vivi’s heart. Her father didn’t speak of her loss or his worry, but she could hear it in his voice and she spent the night curled tightly against Nami, sobs wracking her entire body and Nami’s gently shushes in her ear.

Even with Baroque Works defeated, Vivi still had a duty. Nami had made it clear she wanted to visit her hometown and tell them that she was free now before sailing the world, but Vivi?

Heavy rain fell that night and Vivi wrapped her cloak around herself tightly. The palace wasn’t far and Carue took her through the backstreets. Most people were busy celebrating in the larger streets and they made good time, entering the palace through one of the hidden routes.

Her father was in his chambers and Vivi knocked politely. Chaka was the one to open the door and he fell to his knees instantly. He was crying and Vivi lay a hand on his shoulder, moving through the room silently until she met her father’s wide eyes.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come back sooner,” Vivi said, pushing her hood back. Her throat was dry and her stomach in knots. It didn’t take long for the tears to come and she ran to her father, burying herself in his arms with tears streaming down her cheeks. It seemed lately, all she ever did was cry.

The room quietened and Vivi knew they’d been left alone. She pulled back, wiping her face and standing before her father.

“You look so much like your mother,” Cobra said and Vivi smiled, looking down. “But you didn’t come here to hear that. There’s something else, isn’t there?”

Vivi pressed her lips together, hands shaking as she clenched them tightly.

“I love this country,” she said, words flowing out of her like a waterfall. “But I can’t… I have to…”

Her father settled his hands on her shoulders, soft smile coming into Vivi’s view.

“There’s someone, isn’t there,” he said gently. Vivi nodded, eyes watering up once more. She didn’t deserve a father as great as she had. “You want to be with them, but you needed to know that it was okay.”

Vivi waited quietly, looking at her father with wide eyes as he laughed.

“If your mother had asked me to run away with her when we first met, I would have. I know you won’t love our country any less and I have many years left in me yet.” Coba winked. “It is a shame our beautiful princess is still missing, but as long as she is happy and will return to me one day, she should follow her heart.”

He straightened after kissing her cheek.

“I hope you’ll bring them back as well, the one who stole my daughters heart has to be an amazing person.” Cobra held her tightly, wishing her well. Vivi promised to write, turning away and mounting Carue quickly. 

It was painful to leave her home, but there was another waiting for her. She had adventure on her horizon and would one day return with even more love for her country and wisdom she didn’t have now. She would, one day, return with Nami and show her people the love Nami showed for her. 

“I wasn’t sure if you were coming back or not,” Nami said as Vivi returned to their hotel room. “I… I made a call.”

Nami had told her about the card Miss All-Sunday had given her and she smiled, heart pounding.

“What did she say?” Vivi asked, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice. 

“She has a boat, she said tonight would be perfect.” Nami’s grin was wide and she crossed the room to Vivi, grabbing her hand and twirling her around.

They had no idea if they could trust Miss All-Sunday, but she’d offered to help them for the right price and they had the money. They packed up the few belongings they had and headed for the harbour. Miss All-Sunday was there, as promised, beside a small boat that would be perfect for them.

“This is for you,” she said, passing an eternal pose to Nami. “Before anything, we’ll need to pay a visit to a… friend of mine.”

Vivi glanced at the carved wood and the soft smile on Miss All-Sunday’s face. She understood and wondered who the person they’d be picking up from Water 7 would be like. Perhaps, on the way, they’d meet others too.

“My name is Nico Robin,” Miss All-Sunday said. “A princess, a thief and the devil’s child.” 

Robin laughed, the sound infectious. 

“We make an interesting trio,” she said, climbing onto the ship and nodding towards the cabins. “I can navigate well enough for you two to get some rest. Your room is the one towards the end, I’ll be out here if you need anything.”

The Miss All-Sunday Vivi had known of had been cruel and heartless. Vivi didn’t know what had changed, but she was grateful to Robin and bowed her head. 

“We’re nakama now,” she said, feeling the brush of Nami’s hand against her arm as she walked to the cabin with their bags. Robin’s smile was warm and she closed her eyes, tilting her head forward.

Vivi left her to steer them out of her home country, slipping inside as the desert stretched behind them. The ocean lapping at the boat overtook her senses and Vivi took a deep breath. 

“Robin’s been kind to us,” Nami said as she pulled Vivi to the bed. She raised her eyebrows, grinning as Vivi settled over her hips. “But I’ll be even kinder.”

Nami kissed her deeply, sweeping her tongue over Vivi’s lips. With the gently rock of the ocean and the melodic sound of the waves, Vivi knew that she’d made the right decision. Her country needed her as she would be in the future, not as she was now. Vivi had so much to learn and Nami would be right beside her as she did.

**.**


End file.
